


75 Wings of Fire Pairings

by i_am_not_a_bird



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: A drabble a day, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, like basically all the ships, lots of ships, my apologies for the massive block of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not_a_bird/pseuds/i_am_not_a_bird
Summary: in which I attempt to write a drabble every day for a different Wings of Fire ship in order to get over writer's blockthis will probably be a mess but who knows?





	1. Clay and Peril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamjam24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjam24/gifts).



> A few beginning notes:
> 
> Ships that are blatantly incestuous, pedophilic, or abusive will not have drabbles for them. My apologies if you ship it, but I'm not personally comfortable writing Sunnyflight.
> 
> There will be a lot of crack ships in order to get to 75 mark. You have been warned >:D
> 
> I'm going to try to make all of them traditional 100-word drabbles (that's the challenging part!), but some of them might be double drabbles because I'm weak okay
> 
>  
> 
> also. the concept for this cleril drabble is drawn from a fic I posted back in march of last year on my old fanfiction.net account:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12876250/1/Peril-s-Choice

_ Enchant this piece of scroll so that, when worn in a wristband, the wearer will become the exact dragon Clay of the MudWings would love. _

At Peril’s request, Chameleon had written the spell and the band was on her wrist, an enchantment protecting it from burning off. It was done.

So why hadn't anything happened?

She had expected some huge, immediate change. But she didn't feel any different. Her appearance and thought track didn’t change. Even her firescales were the same.

Something clicked in Peril's brain. She didn't need a spell to become the dragon Clay wanted.

She already was.


	2. Kestrel and Asha

Kestrel still hated being selected for dragonet duty. That was a fact; she despised those idiot Talons who thought her past experience might make her a more “nurturing” caregiver (spoiler alert: it didn’t). 

But she had to admit that Asha made it at least a little bit more bearable. She was possibly the most wholesomely nice dragon Kestrel had ever met, and somehow it wasn’t even annoying when she acted like that. It was just so  _ Asha _ .

So maybe it would turn out okay. As long as Asha made it back with the MudWing egg in one piece, of course.


	3. Tsunami and Riptide

“I feel like I need to keep apologizing you.”

“Riptide--”

“No, really. I’m so sorry I lied. It was just, everyone has always judged me for being Webs’ son. No one ever gave me a fair swing because in their minds, I was a traitor just like him. I didn’t want you to do the same. But that’s no excuse, and it was wrong of--”

“Riptide, it’s okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You’ve long since made up for it.”

“Oh. Um. Thanks.”

She thought for a moment, and then flashed the stripe on her tail three times, provoking a laugh from Riptide.


	4. Tsunami and Starflight

“Starflight,” she asked one night. “What do you know about... hybrid relationships?”

Starflight perked up at the chance to explain something. “Inter-tribal relationships! Though not technically forbidden, they’re uncommon because Tribes are usually enemies. However, they  _ can _ work and hybrid dragonets are capable of living normal lives.”

“What about a relationship between, say, a SeaWing and a NightWing?”

“Well, yeah, that would work,” he said, a little uncertainly.

She leaned in. “What about between you and me?”

“Are you proposing an experiment?”

“Whatever you want to call it.”

Starflight’s breath caught. “Then yes. I think that would work very well.”


	5. Coral and Gill

The poor messenger could barely get out “Gill” before Coral tore through the palace towards the entrance.

Her husband was in chains. He looked ravaged, his eyes a bloodshot yellow and darting around wildly as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. He lunged and snarled at the guards, straining against the chains.

“We’re sorry,” a guard whispered. “Scarlet-- took away his water--”

Coral was hardly aware of him. She gave her husband a pleading look. “Gill?”

He looked at her for several tense moments. Then his jaw relaxed.

And he spoke. Rusty, guttural, but he  _ spoke _ .

“...Coral?”


	6. Coral and Webs

She was supposed to hate him. And she had, up until she saw how kind and warm and amazing he was, and how maybe he really just wanted peace for the Tribes, and learned she just couldn’t help but like him, be nice to him, try to make happy.

He was a traitor. He had stolen her egg and fled. He was a coward, three moons, and he had no place among the SeaWings. No place in Coral’s heart.

He was also, Coral had to admit, rather handsome. And a good kisser. It wasn’t just her who thought that, right?


	7. Orca and Whirlpool

You kind of had to love Whirlpool, right? It was true that he was a little slimy, and perhaps he only wanted to marry Orca so that he could be king, but, well, he was handsome. And kind. And, okay, you had to admire someone who was that devoted to Mother’s ridiculous scrolls, right?

So maybe in time, she could marry him. She wouldn’t mind having a king on the throne beside her in her grand plans for the future, even if he was a slightly blobby, definitely nerdy king. He was kind of adorable in his own Whirlpool-ish way.


	8. Glory and Deathbringer

“You’re the most annoying bodyguard ever, Deathbringer,” Glory said with a roll of her eyes.

It was past sunset, Glory was tired, and a certain annoyingly insistent NightWing was insisting he stay with her while she slept. Because it’d be  _ safer, _ Glory. Less  _ risky _ , Glory. Well, that was a load of scavenger dung.

“I’d like to think I’m a little more than a bodyguard,” Deathbringer said in response, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smile.

She settled down to lay beside him, enjoying the feel of the curve of his wing brushing against hers. “You can dream.”


	9. Mangrove and Orchid

Perhaps the young NightWing dragonet was just trying to think of a way to encourage her, reaching for a name, any name, that he thought she might recognize. But all the same, Orchid couldn’t keep the rosy pink from blossoming over her scales. She had to hold out hope that Mangrove was out there, searching for her. She couldn’t let herself believe he had forgotten her. He was her mate, her beloved, her everything, the only spot of happiness she could think of in this nightmare world of trapped stone and rotting prey and prisons of lava. He was  _ Mangrove _ .


	10. Starflight and Fatespeaker

Starflight wasn’t entirely sure how one became a blind librarian, but as soon as Fatespeaker set her mind to it, she made it happen.

They organized the shelves in an easy to remember pattern. Everything Starflight would need was organized neatly and within a talon’s reach. Fatespeaker talked him through what the library would look like and how each new thing they added was integrated into the space, so Starflight could offer suggestions or pointers without ever having to see it. Fatespeaker was determined to give Starflight the library he dreamed of.

And three _moons_ , he loved her for it.


	11. Battlewinner and the IceWing

“Who exactly was the IceWing who did this to you, Queen?”

Battlewinner’s claws tightened around the lava cauldron’s rim. She thought of the days she’d passed by Fractal’s side, meeting in secret outside the cliff. She remembered wishing they belonged to the same tribe, wishing she wasn’t queen and he wasn’t a noble. She thought of betrayal, of meeting on the battlefield, Glacier’s ice-blue eyes trained on him, Fractal prying her jaws open with his claws and spaying frostbreath down her throat, the most heart wrenching look on his face…

The ice still itched in her throat. “It’s not important.”


	12. Flame and Starflight

Flame was unimpressed by this whole business of the “other” dragonets. Particularly the NightWing. Did Morrowseer really expect someone like Starflight to save the world?

However, even Flame had to admit that Starflight was smart. He played that trick with the NightWing guards to avoid fighting, which Flame wouldn’t have thought of.

And he was rather handsome. Perhaps one day, when the smoke passed and Morrowseer’s stupid prophecy was fulfilled, they could be friends. Or maybe more. It was a new and unnatural feeling, not completely hating someone, especially someone who seemed as useless as Starflight had. He liked it.


	13. Flame and Viper

The other dragonets were utterly useless. Squid was a whiny coward, Fatespeaker spent too much time rattling off about her stupid visions, and Ochre was a lazy lump with an ever-growing appetite who couldn’t even be a proper bully. Viper absolutely could not wait to get away from them.

But Flame? Flame was different. In Flame, Viper saw a dragon just like her, a dragon who could understand her. She was actually happy around him. And, surprisingly, he didn’t hate her, not like he did the other dragonets. He seemed to actually enjoy spending time with her, being with her.


	14. Sunny and Fatespeaker

Her name was Sunny. Their chosen SandWing dragonet and the dragon Starflight was hopelessly in love with.

She could see why. There was something irresistible about just how bright this dragon was, happy and excited and yet with a core as strong as steel. Sunny would never back down from something she believed in.

Fatespeaker wasn’t completely foolish to hope, was she? She’d spent time with the SandWing. She felt like she knew her, knew how she smiled, knew the sound of her laugh, knew just to what extent she believed in the prophecy. It could happen. _They_ could happen.


	15. Thorn and Stonemover

Thorn stared with wide amazement at the moonstone pendant in her talons, a token her beloved, Stonemover, had just given her. She clasped it towards her chest as if the slightest gust of wind could whoosh it away, and with it, any hopes of a future she had with Stonemover.

“You really mean it?” she said, her voice small.

Stonemover twined his tail around hers. “Of course I mean it. My magic’s never going to get between us, Thorn.”

Thorn clicked the pendant around her neck and gave Stonemover a loving look.

If only they knew how wrong he was.


	16. Thorn and Smolder

It made sense to wait before being in any sort of relationship. Thorn was learning how to be a queen when she had never expected she would have to do so, like a typical princess did. She needed to learn how to adjust from a band of loyal Outclaws to manage to running an entire Kingdom before worrying about anything else. She just didn’t have time to deal with a significant other or any future dragonets. It was better to wait.

However, when she looked at Smolder… his warm smile, his thoughtful gaze… She wanted to do anything but wait.


	17. Palm and Smolder

Palm couldn’t pretend it was right to meet in secret with Smolder, because it was not in any sense of the word right. Queen Oasis would surely have her scales if she knew. Not even a promise not to have dragonets would be enough for the ruthless SandWing queen.

But Palm couldn’t help herself. Here was this kind, handsome dragon, and he liked her and wanted to meet with her, and who could resist that? He made her happy. She was sure nothing bad could ever come of it.

After all, what Queen Oasis didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. Right?


	18. Blister and Morrowseer

An alliance with the NightWings would prove to be a very profitable venture, Blister knew. Mysterious, powerful, all-seeing dragons who could potentially turn the tide of the whole war with just a flick of their tails? They could see the future, three moons! There couldn’t  _ be _ a smarter strategy move. 

That was definitely why Blister had agreed to the whole business of an alliance. Yup. Absolutely.

It was only a small part because Morrowseer had asked her to, and it seemed a little rude to tell your secret fiancé no after you had just pledged your undying love for him.


	19. Blaze and Glacier

Glacier wasn’t sure when she had fallen for the SandWing princess, only that her fierce, protective loyalty of Blaze had started out as an  _ I want the territory Blaze promised me _ and ended up more of an  _ I need Blaze to survive for my emotional health so back off or else you’ll feel my claws _ .

And so what? Did anyone have a problem with her keeping Blaze heavily guarded and not letting her leave her place? If that was what it took to get her through War of SandWing Succession alive-- and she  _ had _ to survive-- then so be it.


	20. Burn and Scarlet

Scarlet was gorgeous and vibrant. She knew how to put on a show and wasn’t afraid of kind of gorey deformities other dragons seemed inexplicably disgusted by.

They had been perfect allies, both of them loving a good bloodbath, but never anything more. However, looking at Scarlet, Burn wasn’t sure anymore. She was just so… perfect.Three moons, she was  _ Scarlet _ , Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, and all the radiant perfectness that came along with her.

Maybe… maybe Burn didn’t really care all that much about the war. Not anymore, anyway.

Not as long as she could be with Scarlet.


	21. Moon and Qibli

Once upon a time, nothing had been okay.

Moon had lived in constant fear of dragons hating her and of Winter hating her and of Darkstalker’s powers and of her own overwhelming powers and of anything, absolutely anything, that could hurt her or her friends. It was terrifying. It was exhausting.

And it was over.

She was so much happier with Qibli. Spending time with him-- seeing his warm smile, his laugh, feeling the curve of his wings against hers as they lay under the stars-- she knew that no matter what happened, everything would be okay in the end.


	22. Moon and Winter

Winter had long since learned that history often repeated itself, and this was proving to be no exception.

A long time ago, an IceWing prince ran off with his NightWing lover. A long time ago, their relationship flourished, and a long time ago, it died. Because of their powers, their Kingdoms. Because of  _ them _ .

Present day, an IceWing prince was running off with his NightWing lover. Their relationship was flourishing, but this time, history would not repeat itself. Winter and Moon, unlike Arctic and Foeslayer, would never die, because Winter truly loved Moon. And Moon loved him. She chose him.


	23. Moon, Qibli, and Winter

Moon had felt so pressured to pick between them. Qibli or Winter. Qibli, who was clever and brave, or Winter, who was fierce and strong but secretly a softie. Qibli, who radiated brightness and warmth, or Winter, a dragon who had grown so much and was finally ready to love her.

She couldn’t chose between them. She just couldn’t.

So what about… both?

She had worried they wouldn’t agree. It was kind of an unexpected solution, after all. But they were both happy. Not just Moon and Qibli, or Moon and Winter, but all three of them, happy and together.


	24. Moon and Turtle

Moon had been always able to read other dragons. Their thoughts, feelings, and emotions were lain out before her like a scroll. She  _ understood _ them.

Turtle was nothing like that. His mind was a quiet blanket of fuzz. It was pretty amazing, actually, because instead of being overwhelmed by the constant stream of information, she could just enjoy being with him. Enjoy his laugh and his witty sense of humor and the way he was just so sweetly innocent. Enjoy figuring him out on her own, without it being laid out for her.

And she loved it.

She loved Turtle.


	25. Moon and Mightyclaws

Logically, Mightyclaws knew in his head that Moon could never truly understand what it was like for him growing up. How it felt to live on the volcano, among the smoke and ash. What it was like to not be able to breathe. What it was like to be slowly starving to death, ribs jutting out of the hollow-eyed dragonets.

But when he looked up at her… into her eyes, like polished pieces of emerald, always searching, always thinking… He felt like Moon was the only dragon who _ could _ understand him. Or perhaps, the only dragon who actually cared to.


	26. Secretkeeper and Morrowseer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back baby and worse than ever~

The pairing was out of necessity and nothing more. The tribe needed more dragonets, and Secretkeeper and Morrowseer were two strong dragons who could bear a healthy egg. That was why Morrowseer had organized it.

He told himself this again and again. He didn’t truly love Secretkeeper, only tolerated her. He didn’t really want to have an egg with her, he only wanted to strengthen the tribe. He didn’t  _ feel _ anything for her.

However, the disappointment that struck him when he learned Secretkeeper's egg-  _ their _ egg-- had come out cracked… felt a little more real than he was ready for.


	27. Kinkajou and Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's a triple drabble because... I kinda like this one being unusually long. it feels oddly fitting.
> 
> and anyway, even if I wanted to, it's late and I'm far too tired to trim it any further down, soooo I'm going with this :)))

Kinkajou could hardly believe it. New school, new friends, new things to do, and now a new BOYFRIEND? WHAT THE HECK? Kinkajou swore she had almost exploded with excitement when Winter first asked her out, and now here she was, what felt like an ENTIRE HUMONGOUS MILLION YEARS LATER, about to meet up with him for the first time, and she knew that all excitement was NOTHING compared to now. She was bouncing off the WALLS! Her heart was going to leap out of her THROAT! What the HECK! IS THIS WHAT _ DYING _ FEELS LIKE?

She had been in shock when he asked her out. It was like,  _ WHOA, Winter LIKES ME?  _ She didn’t think THAT would ever happen! Okay, it MIIIIIIGHT have been a possibility that had been running through her head ever since she met him, but she never actually SERIOUSLY CONSIDERED it! And now it was real! And she was here! HER! Sitting THERE! Waiting for HIM! Aaaaahhh! Was anyone else sweating? KINKAJOU SURE WAS SWEATING! How could she possibly ever calm down her FREAKING STUPID FRANTIC ALL OVER THE PLACE THOUGHTS when her MIND WAS RACING and her heart was beating out of her chest like a FRANTIC, DYING BIRD?

And then he arrived.

And suddenly, it didn’t matter as much. Her thoughts didn’t seem as bouncy and frantic and all over the place. She was still happy-- perhaps even happier-- but something had calmed her down. Grounded her.

She knew what it was.

Seeing Winter there waiting for her, knowing that he was waiting for her in particular to approach and give him a hello hug, had grounded her in a way no other dragon possibly could. She could see him and take a deep breath and let all her achingly exhausting excitement finally go.


	28. Winter and Lynx

His father was dead. He was banished from the Ice Kingdom and had left Jade Mountain, and his old friends, behind. Everyone he had once loved, he could no longer turn to. 

There was no one left.

Except for Lynx.

She was always there for him. She was always willing to talk, even if it was wrong, even if Winter was a fugitive, even if they had to sneak over the Great Ice Cliff to even talk.

Winter wanted to tell her how he felt. But quite possibly there had never been a stupider idea.

Most definitely, Winter didn’t care.


	29. Lynx and Snowfall

To Snowfall, Lynx was amazing. She was light, she was joy, and she was warmth, but a good warmth. Not a dripping, melt-your-scales-off kind of warmth, but a kind of heartwarming feeling. Something good and amazing and entirely foreign to the Ice Kingdom. And she loved her. Lynx actually, truly loved her back.

Heirs be damned. Snowfall was going to marry this gorgeous dragoness even if it was against the codes of conduct for a queen to produce no dragonets as heirs. Being with Lynx, seeing her bright, un-IceWing smile, Snowfall frankly didn’t care about any stupid codes of conduct.


	30. Vermillion and Smolder

At first, it was purely a practical relationship. Vermillion needed advice on scavenger care. Smolder had hands-on experience. That was that. You couldn’t really consider them friends.

Smolder wasn’t sure when that changed. All he knew was that he grew to love receiving Vermillion’s letters, every word making him smile because it was just so thoughtful and adorable and  _ Vermillion _ .

Even so, what Smolder wrote surprised even him.

_ “I think I’ve had enough just hearing about your new scavenger. I want to meet you in person.” _

Smolder’s heart sang with joy when he got Vermillion’s response.

_ “I would love to.” _


	31. Peril and Turtle

Turtle rarely ever went outside his comfort zone. Nope. Nada. Not happening. He was perfectly happy (and _safe_ ) never doing anything that made him uncomfortable.

But. Okay. There was something about Peril that made him sooooort of change his mind. She was just so bright and excited and _wonderful_ . Any other dragon with her powers, Turtle would have been terrified of. But Peril’s fire almost made Turtle feel brave. Okay, not _brave_ exactly, but like maybe the world wasn’t so scary, after all. Maybe he was willing to try new things.

Maybe with Peril by his side, anything seemed possible.


	32. Peril and Ruby

Ruby hated Peril. Or at least, she  _ used _ to, up until that stormy night when they learned the truth about Tourmaline. Now Scarlet was dead and apologies were exchanged and the new Queen Ruby was having trouble connecting that murderous monster to the dragon who helped her uncover the truth.

But that was fine. Maybe Peril wasn’t as much of a monster as Ruby had always thought. She was just Scarlet’s puppet, and perhaps she was actually really a brave, heroic dragon for being able to disobey the enchantment.

Perhaps Ruby might want a queen on the throne beside her.


	33. Peril and Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a double drabble

Peril swiftly cut around a corner, fuming. She was already having a bad day, and she DID NOT need to deal with STUPID ALWAYS HAPPY SUNNY right now.

But as she was turning, she heard a voice behind her. “Peril? What did I do?”

Peril froze, staring straight ahead and not turning around to look at Sunny. “What do you mean?”

“I know you don’t like me, but what did I do to you?”

Peril turned painfully around, unable to meet Sunny’s eyes. “I do like you,” she insisted weakly.

“Then why are you always avoiding me?”

 _I don’t want to be here this is why I wanted to leave ack ack why wh—_ “Maybe.” She caught Sunny’s warm, gray-green eyes, and she couldn’t stop the words from pouring out her mouth. “Maybe I like you too much?”

Sunny’s demeanor shifted. “Peril,” she said, almost laughing, “that’s fine. You don’t have to avoid me.”

Peril felt a kind of awful aching pain in her chest that she was absolutely NOT on board with. “I didn’t want to deal with you, okay? You’re just…”

Sunny approached Peril with a smile. “Peril,” she said. “I think I like you too much, too.”


	34. Scarlet and Chameleon

Followers came and went. Dragons overextended their usefulness, and Scarlet got rid of them neatly and cleanly, with no blood or messy leftovers. It was a simple fact that not every dragon could stay loyal and useful to her forever.

But Chameleon… Chameleon was different. He didn’t seem so useless to Scarlet, even when she doubted whether he really had a plan for this whole thing. Scarlet needed him, not only because he was important for her plans, but also because she just needed him by her side. More than she had ever needed any dragon before. Scarlet  _ loved _ Chameleon.


	35. Cliff and Auklet

It was eight years since he last saw Auklet, back when they were young dragonets play-acting as boyfriend and girlfriend and neither of them could even pronounce the r’s in “girlfriend”. Now it seemed as if they were a million years older. Eons, even. She was still so pretty. Did she know that? He resolved to tell her that as soon as he could. And also maybe mention how long it had been and how much had changed between the two of them. And also maybe definitely ask her out while he’s at it, because honestly? He still wanted to.


	36. Turtle and Kinkajou

It was so  _ weiiiiird  _ to be off Anemone’s stupid enchantment! Like… Kinkajou FELT like things should be different. Like that affection for Turtle should be, oh, she didn’t know, A THING OF THE PAST? Like it’s SUPPOSED TO BE? But  _ somehow _ , she STILL FELT THE EXACT SAME WAY!!!

She thought it must have been a mistake. But she had them all CHECK and DOUBLE-CHECK, and the enchantment was DEFINITELY COMPLETELY gone, so WHAT the HECK was she supposed to do about THAT?

There was literally only one POSSIBLE explanation.

Kinkajou actually truly maybe liked Turtle. As more than a friend.


	37. Turtle and Umber

Turtle had promised himself that he wouldn’t get caught up in another dragon, because getting too attached would only lead him to be painfully  _ involved _ in all sorts of ways he wasn’t ready to be. He would much rather stay in the shadows, where it was safe.

Umber had promised himself that he just didn’t have time to fall in love, because helping his sister came way, way before his feelings, no matter how handsome a certain dragon he might have been left behind at Jade Mountain was.

But in the end… can you really promise not to feel something?


	38. Turtle and his stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's crack ship time, ladies and gentlegays

Safety had been Turtle’s number one priority for the longest time. It was safer in the shadows. No one could hurt him, and even better, no one  _ needed _ him. That was why he went the final step.

“I enchant this stick hide me from not only Darkstalker, but from  _ everyone _ . No one can see me, in real life or in any future, any memory, any other enchantment, anywhere.”

He finished the spell and clutched the stick close to his chest. It was done. No one would ever need him again.

He was alone with his stick.

His lovely, lovely stick...


	39. Qibli and Umber

“You…  _ what?” _

For maybe the first time ever, Qibli was completely dumbfounded.

“I like you, okay?” Umber’s face was burning, and he wouldn’t meet Qibli’s gaze. “I didn’t exactly want you to find out like this. And look, if it’s weird or anything…”

Before Qibli even knew what he was doing, he strode over to Umber, reached out, and grabbed the MudWing’s talons in his, feeling the rough texture of Umber’s scales against his talontips.

“Qibli?” Umber asked uncertaintly.

Qibli wrapped his wings around Umber’s. “I don’t think it’s weird.”

“...Qibli…?”

Qibli closed his eyes. “I like you too, Umber.”


	40. Qibli and Onyx

Onyx was Vulture’s ally, true. But there was something about her. She was strong and powerful and had woven a clever plan to steal the throne without anyone noticing until she was already at the palace. Even though she was greatly wounded, she fought to her feet with all her strength, and a dragon who was once thought might never be able to walk again could be seen limping her way through the palace hallways. She was courageous, she was amazing, she was…  _ Onyx _ .

And even after what she had done… Qibli couldn’t say no to a dragon like that.


	41. Qibli and Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a double drabble, because this ship is my liFE~

Winter the IceWing shook the snow off his wings. His talons clacked against the hard cobblestone floor as he strode out into the main area of the scavenger den he’d been building, decidedly not thinking of a certain sand dragon and his certain promises.

_ “We’re probably going to end up married someday.” _

He couldn’t deny that he wanted it.

* * *

Qibli the SandWing sat in the observatory, craning over a telescope and observing the moons, wishing that he was instead observing how the construction of Sanctuary was going for Winter.

_"_ _We’re probably going to end up married someday.”_

Those words kept coming back to haunt him. It was just a joke, and yet it felt more real than anything he’d ever felt before. He needed to do something about it. He needed to tell Winter.

* * *

 

The beach was dotted with dragons. Mostly IceWings and SandWings, but several enthusiastic Jade Winglet dragons were there to support them, much to the IceWings’ dismay.

Winter turned and met Qibli’s dark eyes. He could hear cheering in the background as he wrapped his wings around Qibli’s, enveloping him in a hug.

_ “We’re probably going to end up married someday.” _

Well, who ever really doubted it?


	42. Viper and Onyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where viper survives and takes one of the lesser known sandwing's place in jade mountain academy
> 
> also a double drabble

Viper flew through the halls, trying to escape.  _ I hate it here. So, so much. Who thought this school was a good idea? I can’t bel-- _

And then she nearly bowled straight into another dragon.  _ Ack! Why’s this idiot in my way? _ Taking a second glance, she realized it was another SandWing, a female with small black diamonds embedded between her wing scales. Her eyes were dark and ever-so-thoughtful, as if she was constantly running over venomous plans in her head, not actually seeing Viper there.

_ Oh. She’s beautiful. _

This other SandWing flared up and said in a voice that spat poison, “Get out of my way.”

Viper felt desperate. “Wait. You’re... like me. You have big plans. Something to say to the world.”

The SandWing arched an eyebrow, looking Viper in the eye for the first time.

“Let’s not just be random passersby who bumped into each other. You’re too beautiful to let go of this chance. Let’s be partners in crime.” She smiled, extending a talon forward. “My name’s Viper.”

The dragon’s demeanor changed from confusion and anger to something resembling satisfaction, or maybe eagerness. She shook Viper’s talon.

“That sounds like a great idea. Call me Onyx.”


	43. Anemone and Ostrich

“No. I’m not going to be your  _ slave _ ,” Ostrich said firmly, after Anemone asked her to clean up the pearls she spilled all over the floor.

Anemone arched a brow. Ostrich looked as if she thought Anemone was going to fight back, tell her that was unacceptable.

For once in her life, she decided not to.

“Then don’t bother.” She bent down and swept the pearls up herself. “I have enough servants. Perhaps I could use a friend.”

Ostrich blinked in surprise.  Anemone laughed and pulled the SandWing closer. “Or maybe… more than that?”

Ostrich smiled. “Sounds great to me.”


	44. Anemone and Tamarin

Anemone just wanted to see her. To be near her and hear laugh and feel her wingtips brush against hers. Tamarin made her so happy, and all it really took was a smile or a bad joke or even just a nod to show her that Tamarin knew she was there. Anemone longed for that.

So what if she made up excuses to see her? Brought her flowers while she was still recovering? Offered to read her scrolls, to cast a spell to heal her blindness? It was no big deal, she told herself. Her crush wasn’t that obvious… right?


	45. Thorn and Blaze

Thorn wasn’t sure when it happened, when she first started to fall for the former SandWing princess. Perhaps it was just the time they spent together ever since Blaze moved back into the SandWing palace. Perhaps it was how Blaze would always laugh at her jokes, or wrinkle her snout playfully at her from across the room, or nod and smile while Thorn was talking like she was really listening.

Or perhaps it was none of that. Perhaps Thorn had always wanted to truly know Blaze, had always known there was so much more beyond her apparent shallowness and ditziness.


	46. Icicle and Flame

Icicle found Flame fascinating. He was fire, and she was ice. His eyes were smoldering with a constant anger, but he had no plan for it. It was directionless anger, pointless anger.

She could help him. She could direct that anger to a place where it could be  _ used _ , a place where Flame could shape the world any way he wanted. And with the combined force of their anger, anything could happen.

She proposed it as if they would be partners in crime. Perhaps with a little romance on the side if they so chose. Partners in crime with benefits?


	47. Icicle and Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triple drabble because it's late and I'm tired and I got a little bit ahead of myself

There had been one mission. Hunt down the rogue IceWing and capture her before anyone else got hurt. Glory thought she and Deathbringer and two entire kingdoms of dragons might be able to achieve that. Or at the very least, she had assumed that she wouldn’t be the one who screwed it up.

Spoiler alert: She was wrong.

Glory’s heart was doing this awfully painful fluttering as soon as she laid eyes on the IceWing, but she dismissed it as nothing. Gave her the tranq. Took care of the job. Possibly spent every hour up until Icicle’s awakening thinking about her and worrying if she was okay, but in the end, did it really matter? She had a job to do.

But that resolve didn’t last long.

The moment she saw Icicle, rested and back to her usual deadly capabilities, Glory felt what it was like to have her mental barriers cave in on themselves, to have her emotions consume any logic or reasoning she once had. Icicle spoke, and the sound of her voice made Glory’s heart hammer and her lungs forget how to work properly, but Glory can never remember the exact words the IceWing said. Only the feelings. Only the understanding that this was the dragon that tried to kill the others, this was the dragon that wanted to kill  _ her _ … but she was also a dragon who needed help.

Glory wanted to help her. Glory wanted Icicle to see her as that kind of dragon, the dragon she could depend upon for anything, the dragon that would never turn her back on her, no matter what. Glory wanted to look into Icicle’s eyes and feel Icicle’s wings wrap around hers and just  _ be _ that kind of dragon for her.

In a painful way, Glory  _ needed _ her.


	48. Webs and Stonemover

Webs knew Stonemover lived in the mountain, but he had no idea the so-called “ghost” of Jade Mountain was  _ this _ handsome.

He wasn’t sure why his talons brought him to that secluded cave. All he knew was that he needed someone to talk to after the terror of the explosion, and apparently that someone was Stonemover, okay? You couldn’t blame him. Stonemover didn’t distract or pressure or judge him at all, like the others.

He was just nice to talk to. And be with.

(Webs had never thought it’d be so comforting to cuddle with someone who was half stone.)


	49. Sepia and Snail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my attempt at writing something about two characters who have never met in canon before
> 
> double drabble again

Their sleeping cave was a mess, the desk rooted through and stray scrolls strewn all over the floor. It was pandemonium. Sepia had innocently decided to indulge in nostalgia and read old letters, and it ended up in chaos, because everything Sepia did ended up in chaos, because she was  _ Sepia _ .

“What are you looking at?” Snail asked as she entered the cave.

“Just some old letters. Sorry for the mess.”

Snail twined her tail around Sepia’s and looked over her shoulder at the scroll she was holding. “Letters from me?”

“Mostly,” Sepia said, giving her lover an amused smile.

These letters chronicled their full story. How they met as soldiers, how devastated they were when the MudWings switched sides and they were no longer allies, how happy they were when the war ended, and how desperately they wanted to both be admitted into Jade Mountain, where they could see each other every day.

These letters showed a time long ago when Sepia was desperate and hopeless and couldn’t imagine she would ever be allowed to be with her love in this broken world.

Looking up at meeting Snail’s lovely green eyes, she couldn’t imagine how wrong she had been.


	50. Carnelian and Sora

Carnelian hated most things. She had a pretty RRAGH AGH WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS attitude to most everything, and that included the stupid Academy with its stupid teachers and stupid classes and her _ stupid _ clawmates.

But the little MudWing, the one from Flame’s winglet… She wasn’t stupid. In a weird way, she was nice to be around.

They made an interesting pairing, the two of them, Sora being the sweetest little peanut and Carnelian hovering near her, fangs bared, ready to defend her love. No one was surprised when they started dating, anyway, which said a lot.


	51. Pike and Anemone

She was the dragon he swore to protect, but she was so much more than that. She was  _ Anemone _ , three moons. She was joy and warmth and the light of the sunset dancing on the ocean waves and she let Pike believe that maybe, just maybe, he could let himself be happy.

He had worried it would be hard, keeping a promise like that. A promise to make sure she was treated like the princess she was. A promise to protect her and give her everything she wanted no matter what the cost was.

It was as easy as breathing.


	52. Pike and Tamarin

Pike was rough and bristly on the outside, Tamarin knew. He put on a tough act to make sure no one thought he was weak, to make sure everyone thought he was capable of serving the SeaWing queen and protecting her little one, the princess.

But Tamarin knew. Tamarin saw, without her eyes, but with her heart, who the real Pike was. She saw how sweet he was, how compassionate he was, no matter how tough he pretended to be around other dragons. She saw how much he genuinely wanted to help others out.

And she loved him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been months since I last read darkstalker, the winglets, or the first two pantalan books, and I'd really like to skim through those again to brush up on the ships I was wanting to do. so I'm gonna take a quick break and peace out for a bit while I catch back up :D


	53. Darkstalker and Clearsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna take a *quick* break" "peace out for a *bit*"
> 
> so that turned out to be a lie

She had been hard at work for hours, and constantly using her future vision was starting to give her a pounding headache. She needed a break, desperately, but just a little more work on brainstorming best routes of attack and then she’d be done...

Clearsight was vaguely aware of a pleasantly familiar smell that reminded her of juniper before two huge, warm wings were wrapping around her. She sighed into the touch, closing her eyes.

“Want to take a break and go to the beach?” Darkstalker asked softly.

“I’d rather rest,” Clearsight murmured. “Will you stay here with me?”

“Always.”


	54. Darkstalker, Clearsight, and Fathom

Fathom knew it was no good to sit around wallowing in self-pity, but he really did believe that neither of his lovers actually cared for him. At least, not like they cared about each other. Darkstalker and Clearsight were each other’s soulmates, and Fathom was just getting in the middle of that. They must just pity him; there was no way they actually wanted him around.

It only took one offhanded comment from him, accidentally letting it slip how insecure he was really was, for them to wrap their wings around him and tell him just how wrong he was.


	55. Clearsight and Fathom

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go.

Clearsight knew the future. Fathom was supposed to be with Indigo, his love, and Clearsight was supposed to be with her soulmate, Darkstalker. Anything other than that was unlikely and absurd and against the tide of the future that she had been working so hard for. It was  _ wrong _ .

However, tucked into the curve of Fathom’s wing, listening to him tell stories of home with such a voice of joy and wonder and  _ happiness _ that someone other than him cared that he was homesick… Clearsight couldn’t care less about the future.


	56. Clearsight and Sunstreak

Her life had been torn apart when she was with Darkstalker. She loved him, but she had felt chained down to him just because her future visions said they were soulmates. And he fought so hard against her wishes for the dark future that he wanted.

Sunstreak couldn’t be more different. Sure, Clearsight caught herself sometimes wishing he had the same dorky charm that Darkstalker had, but she would gladly trade that silliness for Sunstreak’s kindness and empathy. And the  _ freedom _ . Clearsight wasn’t with him because the future said they should; she was with him because she genuinely loved him.


	57. Clearsight and Listener

Clearsight was aware of a couple things.

First, she had fallen in love with her best friend. Second, if she asked, said best friend would almost definitely follow her to Pantala and marry her on that beautiful, lush continent, where they could live in peace.

And third, Clearsight had no freaking clue how this might affect the future long-term. But honestly, after fighting so hard against Darkstalker to get the path she wanted for them… she really didn’t care. From now on, Clearsight was going to take the future as it came, with Listener, instead of nitpicking over every detail.


	58. Fathom and Indigo

Fathom startled awake from a nightmare of piercing dark eyes and a bloody throne, and he screamed and reached out to grasp at nothingness.

The first real, tangible thing he was aware of was the voice in his ear. “Fathom, shh, it’s okay, you’re home.” Then he felt the pressure against his side and looked over frantically, meeting a dragon’s eyes. “It’s me, Indigo, and your family’s here.”

Fathom looked down and saw their sleeping dragonets. His shoulders began to relax. He leaned into Indigo’s touch and murmured a small, “Thank you.”

“Shhhh. You don’t need to thank me, love.”


	59. Fathom and Blob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the crack ships are far from over

Indigo was gone.

Fathom could feel the crushing weight of this fact as if it were a heavy blanket of pain draped over his shoulders. He felt as if he had nothing, no one. How could he still live in the Night Kingdom? How could he face Darkstalker and Clearsight, knowing that everything he had once loved, all his reminders of his old home in the beautiful ocean, were gone?

But wait. No.

He still had Blob.

He still loved Blob.

More than anything, more than his home, perhaps even as much as he had loved Indigo… He loved Blob.


	60. Whiteout and Thoughtful

Thoughtful had never been one to care in the slightest what other dragons though about him, but there was something… different, somehow, about Whiteout. She had wormed her way into his thoughts and into his heart, and he couldn’t help but think of her and how she would react to everything throughout his day. He used to paint only for himself, but now he was thinking about Whiteout, etching his passion and concern for her out into every stroke of his brush. He actually  _ cared _ for her. It was weird. Different.

And Thoughtful had to admit… he really liked it.


	61. Whiteout and Clearsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a double drabble

Clearsight was wonderful. She was a light misting rain, the kind where you opened your window to feel the droplets but were swept away by the rainy-day-smell on the air. She was a sky full of stars, a blanket of ebony worry swimming with pinpricks of hopeful light that were so achingly beautiful Whiteout couldn’t handle it. Her smile was the color of bellflowers, and when she wrapped her in a hug, Whiteout breathed in the glorious blue.

Mother was gone. Father had let his blood spill out onto the stage. Darkstalker was trapped in a coffin of stone. But Clearsight? Clearsight was the only thing Whiteout had left. Whiteout would follow her to the ends of the earth if she had to, her love, her dragon of the blue night, even if it meant going with her to Pantala, because Clearsight was the dragon she loved.

So she would go to Pantala, and her heart would be her compass, that azure smile her map. Whiteout had always envisioned the future as a glorious, icy blue, Mother and Father reunited, Darkstalker’s storm kept at bay. But she liked this new bellflower blue. Clearsight felt like home, in her own way.


	62. Whiteout and Listener

Listener had learned from Clearsight that the future didn’t always turn out the way you thought you wanted it to. She had once believed she and Thoughtful were meant to be together.

But that was before they both met Whiteout, the most sweetly innocent and somehow pristinely gorgeous dragon on the planet. That was before Whiteout and Thoughtful got together, before Listener realized she was jealous of Thoughtful, not Whiteout, for getting to her first. Before they broke up, before Whiteout and Listener got together, and before Listener realized that maybe, this was the future she had wanted all along.


	63. Arctic and Foeslayer

Arctic hated it here. So, so much. Narrow canyons where you could hardly even see the sky and annoyingly warm weather, full of dragons with no idea of the meaning of the words “manners” or “dignity” or, skies above,  _ “professionalism” _ . Dragons who didn’t respect him for his (immensely) high status. Dragons who couldn’t care less about rank or proper behavior and thought  _ he _ was the weird, foreign, crazy one. Dragons who didn’t respect the power of his animus magic.  _ He hated them all. _

But he loved Foeslayer, so he supposed he could put up with the rest of those idiots.


	64. Arctic and Snowflake

Arctic was, in every possible sense of the word, an asshole.

He didn’t follow the rules. He couldn’t care less about others. Snowflake was pretty sure that even after all these years, he didn’t actually truly love her. Arctic had never gotten over that NightWing he met six years ago, and to him, Snowflake and their dragonets were a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have. Snowflake knew that no matter how much she wanted them to be a family, he was still completely oblivious. He was still, in the end, an asshole.

But she supposed he was  _ her _ asshole.


	65. Fierceteeth and Strongwings

Even when they were dragonets, Strongwings was always watching Fierceteeth.

It wasn’t special at first. Strongwings watched everyone. Being able to snoop was one of the perks of being so loud and messy that no one really paid you any mind.

All the same, it didn’t take him long to realize that Fierceteeth was different. He  _ wanted _ to watch her, her bright eyes, her witty tongue, the way her wings bristled slightly when she was annoyed. She was just so  _ Fierceteeth _ . She looked no different, on the island, on the run or right now, in the SandWing prisons. With him.


	66. Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Saguaro

Fierceteeth had to admit, she was really not all that used to letting other dragons into her inner circle.

Maybe it was a distrustful-NightWing sort of thing. Or maybe it was more of a I-only-love-Strongwings-and-no-one-else sort of thing, she didn’t know. All she knew was that Saguaro had been nothing more than a means to an end, a dragon to rely upon for their escape plan, but to never really actually trust like you would a friend. Like you would... someone more than that.

Well, Fierceteeth reflected, tucked side-by-side her two lovers, it didn’t end up that way at all.

  
  



	67. Tempest and Blister

In general, Blister did not like having dragons who were as clever as she was around her. She preferred that brand of fearless, idiotic loyalty, smart enough to follow what she was saying but not smart enough to ever question her about it.

Commander Tempest was… something different. Load, boastful, strong, but with an intellect to rival Blister’s own. If she wanted, she might even able to outsmart the SandWing princess. Having her around… having her alive at all… It was dangerous. It was crazy. But, with Tempest’s sharp eyes, warm laugh, and unquenchable energy, it was so very enticing.


	68. Quickstrike and Greatness

Quickstrike had always believed in following her queen’s orders no matter what. It was a lesson her mentor had taught her, and a lesson she would pass on to Deathbringer when the time came. She was an assassin, after all. An assassin needed to be obedient and trust the dragon who was giving them assignments, and ever since Battlewinner had been taken out of commission, that dragon was Greatness. Which was fine. Better than fine. She had no problem following Greatness’ orders.

It helped that Quickstrike was just the slightest bit completely and totally in love with the NightWing princess.


	69. Quicksand and Ostrich

Ostrich was very much aware that large, happy dragon families with two living parents and three lovely dragonets were something of a rarity in the very dramatic, almost constantly war-torn landscape of Pyrrhia. The fact that she and Quicksand were alive, and had been blessed with three healthy dragonets as happy and as determined to serve their queen as their parents were… It was a blessing. There was always the occasional petty squabble, of course, sibling fights and the drama of growing up and Six-Claws’ frequent complaints about his name, but overall, they were happy together They were a family.


	70. Six-Claws and Dune

Ever since the day Six-Claws rescued Princess Blaze and they were both made soldiers, Dune hardly left Six-Claws’ side. They fought together, serving Queen Burn. They were promoted side-by-side. They spent their days off together, relaxing and eating together and trying to forget about the terror they had seen in the war. When Dune was horribly injured in battle, Six-Claws deserted the army and headed to the Scorpion Den with him.

Dune didn’t always understand Six-Claws, didn’t always agree with him, but it only felt natural to spend the rest of his life with Six-Claws, no matter what that entailed.


	71. Snowflake and Snowfox

Snowflake had to admit, their careful plan to take Arctic out of commission had not worked out the way they wanted to, not at all. On Arctic’s mad flight from the Kingdom, six guards had ended up dead, and Snowflake… Snowflake couldn’t fly anymore. One of her wings had been completely destroyed in Arctic’s fireball.

But somehow, Snowflake really couldn’t care less. Everything had gone up in smoke, yes, but it had ended up with her and Fox together. Maybe it was selfish of her, but Snowflake would have taken any outcome if it meant she could be with Fox.


	72. Blue and Cricket

In a minute, Cricket was going to have to wake Blue up. The HiveWings were after him and the library wasn’t safe. Plus, she had  _ so many questions _ for him. She had gotten an idea of why he was on the run— something about his sister being a flamesilk, and a fight going down— but she was missing so much of the picture. As usual, her brain was running with questions, questions, questions.

But for now… It couldn’t hurt to stay there for a moment. To watch Blue sleep. He really was the most gorgeous dragon she had ever met.


	73. Swordtail and Luna

Swordtail was well aware he was going to get into lots of trouble for this. He was already in hot water anyway, mouthing off to his HiveWing superior, talking back when Grasshopper told him he couldn’t go to Luna’s Metamorphosis. It was highly dangerous, sneaking off and going to see Luna anyway. He’d certainly be punished for it. And Swordtail knew that.

Swordtail was also well aware that he was very much in love with Luna, he couldn’t care less about stupid HiveWing rules or what his stupid supervisor Grasshopper thought, and he wouldn’t miss Luna’s Metamorphosis for the world.


	74. Burnet and Silverspot

Burnet had always been afraid for her and Silverspot’s dragonets’ future. No one had told them directly, but they both suspected Admiral was a flamesilk, and poor little Luna and Blue were attempts at breeding more flamesilks. When the time came for their Metamorphoses, they were undoubtedly going to be taken away from them.

But she loved their dragonets, and she loved Silverspot. She was incredibly lucky to have met Silverspot, to be allowed to partner with her, and to have found this wonderful family, no matter how fleeting their lives together might be. And wasn’t that what really counted?


	75. Sundew and Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on wrapping this up with either some Katydid/Malachite or a crack ship, but I just received my copy of Poison Jungle and I couldn’t resist writing these poor little disaster gals. here’s to hoping they get all the happiness and fluff in canon that they DESERVE

Keeping her talon-steps light, Willow picked her way down from the LeafWing camp and to the clearing. She could still picture her first meeting with Sundew all those years ago. Back then, fiery, energetic, and illuminated by the moonlight, Sundew had seemed like a piece of a fallen star. Rare and beautiful and just for Willow.

She wasn’t coming today. Willow knew before she had even seen the empty rock. It had been too long, far longer than Sundew had said, but it still couldn’t hurt to check nightly.

It couldn’t hurt to wait out there for her fallen star.


End file.
